custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney's Imagination Island (1995 Home Videos version)/@comment-24154392-20140125090209
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle *Lazarus ramos **My talk **My preferences **Help **Log out *4 **All NotificationsMark all as read **Clay Jam Wiki1 ***Loading notifications **SpongeBob Fanon Wiki1 **VS Battles Wiki1 **Wigglepedia1 =Custom Barney Wiki= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Popular pages *Community Contribute ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=Barney Songs Vol 1: Barney's Imagination Island (1995 Home Videos SuperMalechi's version)= Edit Comments08,570PAGES ON THIS WIKI Barney Songs Vol 1: Barney's Imagination Island is a Barney Clip Show released on November 7, 1995. It is a clip show of Backyard Gang-Season 3 episodes/video. Contents hide#Plot #Cast ##Additional cast #Songs #Barney Songs Vol 1: Barney's Imagination Island Previews ##1995 (PBS Original VHS Barney Home Video Printing Version) ###Opening ###Closing #Release Dates #Trivia #Cover Arts ##Original 1995 release ###Front Cover ###Back Cover #Cast & Crew ##Cast ##Crew ##Executive Producers ##Writers ##Directors ##Music Director PlotEdit Barney leads the viewer into fun songs from the Barney & the Backyard Gang-Season 3 television/home video/live on stage show. While this video doesn't have a true plot, the amount of songs is great for those who love the show's songs. CastEdit *Barney Additional castEdit *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Body: Jeff Books) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) SongsEdit *Barney Theme Song *BJ's Song (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) *Growing (Taken from: Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)) *It's Nice Just to Be Me (Taken from: Picture This!) *When I Grow Up (Taken from: I Can Do That!) *The Barney Bag (Taken from: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends) *My Yellow Blankey (Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) *Everyone is Special (Taken from: Barney in Concert) *Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter!) *Sea Medley (Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, A Sailor Went to Sea Sea Sea) (Taken from: Imagination Island) *Mister Sun (Taken from: Barney's Musical Scrapbook) *The Happy Wanderer (Taken from: Going Places!) *The Wheels on the Bus (Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) *Pop Goes the Weasel (Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) *Tinkerputt's Song (Taken from: Imagination Island) *Just Imagine (Reprise) (Taken from: Imagination Island) *My Family's Just Right for Me (Taken from: Home Sweet Homes) *Peanut Butter (Taken from: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) *John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Taken from: Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) *I Love You (Taken from: My Favorite Things) Barney Songs Vol 1: Barney's Imagination Island PreviewsEdit 1995 (PBS Original VHS Barney Home Video Printing Version)Edit OpeningEdit *Light Blue FBI Warning Screen *Light Blue Interpol Warning Screen *PBS Logo (1971-1983) *Barney Home Video logo (1995-present) *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Live On Stage Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos bumper (1995-1999) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 version) *Barney Songs Vol 1: Barney's Imagination Island Title Card ClosingEdit *End Credits *Barney & Friends Finding *PBS PTV P Pals Surprise Ident Bumper (1992-2010) *Go, Diego, Go Live! Commercial *Riding In Barney's Car Preview *Barney Waiting for Santa Preview *Barney Home Video logo (1995-present) *PBS Logo (1971-1982) Release DatesEdit *November 7, 1995 (PBS Home Video version) TriviaEdit *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this new material was also seen in "I Can Be a Firefighter!" is used. *'The background music used in this home video were also heard in the new material of l used in this starting mixeds the rendition from to make the song a holiday theme would later be similar ones from Hip Hop Barney Home Video (Come on Over to Barney's House, Be My Valentine, Love Barney, Barney's Musical Castle, Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, Barney Rocks!, Barney's Open House, Barney's Theatre, Let's Go to The Zoo, Barney's Pajama Party, etc) The holiday background closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute The released on Home Video, as well as a few were closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation Be My Valentine, Love Barney version of the song is similar to the low/high-pitched Season 5-6 version and Save for the theme song, every song was re-composed for this third season home video.' *The Barney & Friends Season 3 set is used. *This video was filmed in April 17, 1995 Cover ArtsEdit Original 1995 releaseEdit Front CoverEdit *The picture of the Four Season Day Barney costume on top *The picture of Barney and his friends on the bus Back CoverEdit *The picture of Barney and his friends *The picture of Barney and his friends Cast & CrewEdit 'Cast'Edit *Voice of Barney... Bob West 'Crew'Edit Executive ProducersEdit *Dennis DeShazer WritersEdit *Fred Holmes DirectorsEdit *Brian Mack Music DirectorEdit *Timothy Clott *C. Russell Riddle *Joyce Slocum Categories:*SuperMalechi's Upcoming Videos *SuperMalechi's Parodies *1995 Movies *Add category Read more * Custom Barney & Friends Episodes is a Barney & Friends Episode orignaliy aired on 1992-2013... Custom Barney Episodes and Videos (his version) * Add Image Classical Cleanup is a 10th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Classical Cleanup * Barney Live! In Concert: Birthday Bash Barney Live! In Concert: Birthday Bash (1995) *Showing 0 most recent =0 comments=